An angiography machine is a medical imaging device that supports a doctor to perform examination or surgery. The angiography machine may display an image of internal tissues of a subject dynamically through X-rays. When an image is taken for a subject by using the angiography machine, a region of interest of the subject should be placed within a scanning field of view, for example, a center of the field of view. Therefore, when the subject lies on a scanning bed, it is desired to perform X-ray scanning while moving a positioning system until the region of interest is moved to the center of the field of view. Then, the subject can be examined. The positioning system may include a scanning bed and a gantry. Moving the positioning system may include moving the scanning bed (to be referred to as the bed hereinafter), or the gantry or both of them.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), digital X-ray machine, ultrasound, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Linear Accelerator (LINAC), and biochemistry analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, LINAC, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.